For the love of
by emoslicecream
Summary: Meet my 'magical-hat-of-random-pairings'. Here's the game: I draw two names from the hat and write a one-shot with the random pairing I get. Then I draw again and vice versa. Readers can also suggest pairings. OUT: Belphegor/Hibari. NEXT: Byakuran/Kyoko.
1. ChromeFran

_Chrome/Fran._ Actually no, this pairing is pretty tame and adorable; probably one of the easier couples the random draw gave me to write. Next up: Gokudera and Mukuro. So far so good...

**Disclaimer:** Dun own nothing.

* * *

_Band-Aid_

Chrome sighed quietly and hugged a nearby cushion to her chest, staring blankly at the ground. She had no idea how long she had been sitting on that leather couch, counting the cracks on the stone floor to pass the time, but it had to be well over four hours. How much longer was Mukuro going to be away for? The male illusionist had said something about needing to straighten out some business with Xanxus and also wanting to check up on his 'un-cute student' Fran. Being cooped up inside the Varia mansion wasn't exactly her idea of an ideal outing; not because she was afraid of the violent people inside, but simply because of the amount of noise.

Really, all she had heard during her stay thus far was a chorus of 'voi!', 'ushishishi,' 'b-boss!' and 'damned trash', accompanied by lots of smashing plates and glasses. It had gotten to the point where she didn't even want to leave the guest room. The young woman flinched when she heard something break downstairs.

Despite the walls being thick and made of stone, the sound traveled surprisingly well.

The door opened suddenly and Chrome looked up, eager, frightened and curious all at the same time. "Fran-kun?"

The boy stared at her for a moment, unblinking. "Why are you in my room, Chrome-san?"

Her cheeks suddenly lit up and she looked away from him. "O-oh, they told me this was the guest room. I'm sorry; I can leave if you want?"

"It's fine."

She bit her lower lip gently—why would they tell her it was a guestroom if it wasn't? The young illusionist _was_ still a new recruit, and she supposed it _was_ possible that they just forgot it was his room. Fran took off his oversized hat and examined the new stab marks along the froggie face.

"Is Mukuro-sama leaving?"

"No, not yet," Fran replied simply. "Man, Bel-sempai and master are mean to me. They treat me like a pin cushion."

Chrome looked down for a moment before perking back up. She held her hands out to the green-haired boy. "I can fix it for you."

Fran looked at her outstretched hands for a moment, then to her face, before finally handing the hat to her. He noticed her cheeks redden when their fingers touched. She turned her back to him and leaned over, blocking his view so that he couldn't see what she was doing. A minute later, she stood up and walked over to him, gently cradling the frog hat in her arms. When Fran looked, he noticed that Chrome had patched the tears with band-aids. The tiniest smile crept onto his lips when she placed the hat gently on his head.

"Nice job," he said, and Chrome blushed even more.


	2. MukuroGokudera

_Mukuro/Gokudera._ Uwaah, fastest I've ever updated something. Updates will probably slow down after the next couple of inserts, though. How the bloody hell is anyone supposed to write Ken/Alaude? q.q

Oh yeah, and there's a naughty word in here. Anyway, up next: Haru and Shoichi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nada.

* * *

_Explode_

Gokudera felt like he was about to explode.

For a full week he had managed to keep himself from beating the snot out of those who pissed him off (which was basically everyone, save for one special person and a gun-toting baby), biting his tongue and digging his short nails into the palm of his hands to remind himself of a promise—a promise he made with his beloved Juudaime. Of course, he was flattered that his boss was worried enough about him to tell him to stay out of trouble and like the good little right-hand man he was, Gokudera obeyed the orders without a moment of hesitation. It was only _now_ that he was beginning to regret his decision. Violence was the only way he really knew how to vent; without it, his energy and anger was steadily building to the point of, well, _insanity_.

Smokin' Bomb Hayato: pacifist?

No way.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to hear the footsteps approaching him.

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

The Italian boy perked up immediately—even if he was in a crowded street full of noisy, snot-nosed Lambos and wild animals playing trumpets and vuvuzelas he would be able to pick that voice up in an instant. He clapped his hands together and his eyes sparkled.

"Juu-dai-me~!"

Tsuna smiled at him. "You look sad, Gokudera-kun. Is something wrong?"

Gokudera forced a laugh and tried to look as normal as possible. Of course he knew that his boss wasn't a complete fool and would never be put off with an act, what with the super intuition and all, but he didn't have the heart to burden Tsuna with his anguish. He quickly changed the subject.

"Um, what are you doing here, Juudaime? Your house isn't this way."

The other boy suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "Well… I wanted to ask you something, Gokudera-kun."

"What is it, Juudaime?"

"Do you… like me? I mean, beyond the boss-subordinate relationship?"

Tsuna wasted no time getting to the point. The Storm Guardian's faced turned red and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His boss... swung _that_ way? Gokudera wasn't like that, but he didn't mind people who were, but... Tsuna and him? He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out when he saw his boss's expression change from that of an awkward teenage boy to a horny beast. Everything from the half-lidded eyes to his alluring smirk screamed 'I'm going to fuck your brains out and you're going to love every second of it'. Before he could finish trying to string together a coherent sentence in his head, Tsuna grabbed his uniform tie and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

Gokudera's cheeks were burning and he thought his eyes would pop out of his head. He couldn't help but let an unbridled moan escape from his throat when he felt his boss's tongue gently caress his lips. Did he seriously… just make that sound? Did he actually _enjoy_ kissing another boy? More importantly: what the hell had gotten into Tsuna?

His answer came in the form of a very familiar _laugh_.

"Kufufu…"

Gokudera suddenly pushed the boy away. He almost felt his heart stop when he saw the form of his boss ripple and reveal the devil himself.

"**Mukuro, you *&%$% son of a &^%$%!$#!**"

"Oya oya; I didn't think Gokudera-kun would react so positively to that," the illusionist said and his eyes traveled down to the other boy's crotch area. Gokudera covered himself immediately, fuming and blushing madly. Mukuro's smirk widened and he licked his lips. "We should role-play more often."

"**I'll explode your stupid pineapples, you bastard**!" Gokudera shouted at the top of his lungs as he pulled out a handful of dynamite from God-knows-where, his face as red as ever.

(His boss said not to hurt any_body_; there was nothing against blowing up fruit.)


	3. HaruIrie

_Haru/Irie_. Sorry this took so long to come out, guys. Had a bit of drama happening that kind of ruined writing for me and I didn't feel like updating anything. Still trying to get over it, so this chapter may be a little shabby. It's told from Shoichi's perspective, and... well it's basically him talking to Haru the whole way through. Sho-chan is horrible at talking to girls. °٢°

Up next is: Dino and Giotto.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my magical hat, MaHaRaPa.

PS: Thank you for the reviews and the faves~! I love you guys so much it's _criminal_. Oh! And yes, and you can also **request** pairings now too! Just drop in a review (yeah, also a scam to get more reviews but at least I'm honest about it) and let me know which pairing you'd like to see me attempt (see: _fail_).

And yeah, I changed my penname **AGAIN**. *is shot*

* * *

_Awkward_

I like watching you.

Ah, that sounds kind of creepy, doesn't it? V-very creepy? Wait, don't freak out! Let me—let me rephrase. I like watching you, but I'm not a stalker. Does that make it sound any better? No? Oh, man! I'm so awkward around girls…

Can I try again?

Ok.

Remember last night, when you came to my house to help me baby-sit Lambo? He was out of control – because I gave him too much grape candy, yes, I know – but you somehow calmed him down and put him to sleep. Maybe it's a motherly thing—only something a girl would know how to do. W-wait, what? No, I didn't mean that you're old! Please, Haru-chan; I know I'm not the best sweet-talker, but I'm trying my best to get my feelings across to you.

What I've been trying to say is… I guess I admire you. Err, I don't know what that has to do with Lambo. I was just using that as an example.

What I mean is… you're amazing, Haru. You're strong, really pretty… and you're smart and I like being around you. So…

**WOULD YOU PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME?**

…

W-what? Really? You'll give me a chance? I'm so relieved… usually when I try to ask a girl out I start rambling on, and—

Wait! No! I haven't asked a girl out! I mean I have tried but—no, you're not a last resort or anything! H-hold on!

**I really like you! Please give me a chance!**

…

I-I'm sorry, I guess that was… pretty loud. But I'll make it up to you, I promise. You'll give me another chance? Thank you! I should probably stop talking now in case I say something stupid again. I'll see you tomorrow after school? Ok, s-see you then, Haru-chan.

…

That went better than I th— ow, my stomach…


	4. DinoGiotto

_Dino/Giotto._ Whew, another update! Seriously, I have never updated anything this much. Goes to show how lazy I am. :D Ok, it is now 1:01am in the morning and I just finished writing this so if it doesn't make sense or it's kinda crappy, that is why. Been kinda _blocked_ lately. Coming up next is: Belphegor and Fanser-I mean _Hibari_. Ka-ching.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. Well, I own the lack of a plot; does that count?

I love you reviewers and favouriters all so much, thanks for the support.~ And another thank you for the pairing suggestions **orangesky3**; I'll do my best to write them.

* * *

**Third times a charm**

"_One might think you were __falling__ for me, Dino."_

Dino forced himself to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, but his mind would have nothing of that and constantly filled his thoughts with _him_. He tapped the oak desk and nibbled his lower lip, muscles slowly tensing as the grandfather clock behind him continued tick-tick-ticking away. Something rustled behind him, causing him to jump and spin around—unfortunately, the chair wouldn't let him spin and instead he tipped it over and crashed on the floor.

Alarmed, the person rushed to see if he was ok. "Dino, are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you."

Dino's cheeks flushed red and even in the dimly lit room, he could tell the other man noticed. The growing smile was a dead giveaway. He realized he had been staring for a little too long and cleared his throat, jumping to his feet. The other man stood up straight also and put his hand on Dino's shoulder. It should have been awkward, but it _wasn't_.

"S-sorry Giotto," Dino stammered. "Did you need to see me about something?"

"Oh, yes," Giotto said. "I came to check up on your progress. Have you finished?"

Dino cast a look at the piled up paperwork on his desk and winced. "No, not yet. I'll need another few hours to go through it all. I would have been finished by now, but I got a little distracted…"

Giotto smiled at him again—oh, how Dino hated to love that smile. It made him feel _awkward_ when it really shouldn't have.

"You've really fallen for me, haven't you?"

Dino's eyes widened and his face burned even more. It was remarks like _that_ that made concentrating on signing and stamping and working extremely difficult for him! Giotto had been saying things like that for awhile now, and it didn't feel _awkward_ when it really should have. If anything, it embarrassed him and made him shy, and _that_ was weird. Men didn't normally joke about things like that, and if they did, feeling embarrassed hearing it wasn't normal, was it? Sort of made him believe that maybe he _had_ in fact fallen…

"We're both men," Dino said quietly, turning his head away. "So why do you say such embarrassing things?"

Giotto's smile now looked more like a smirk, which was completely unusual for him. "It _embarrasses_ you now? I've only been messing with you, Dino. I didn't know you thought much into it."

He took a step forward and Dino took a step back, only to bump into the chair and almost tumble over it again. Thankfully, he was able to stay upright—with that foreign look in Giotto's eye, who knew what would have happened if he'd fallen… The thought made him blush again and he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the thoughts away. He was dreaming. He was definitely dreaming. Giotto wasn't there, eyeing him up like a hungry predator. However, he felt Giotto extremely close now – could hear him breathing and hear the quickening beat of his own heart.

Dino cracked his eyes open and realized just how close Giotto was to him.

"You think too much, Dino," Giotto whispered in his ear and suddenly the room was too hot. "Don't let me distract you from your work."

Dino, who had been leaning back and supporting himself on the back of his chair, lost his balance and fell back, causing his chair to ram into the desk and scatter papers he had spent hours sorting out. He stared in horror and Giotto could only laugh. It sounded innocent again.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I'll help."

"Ah—that won't be nece—" Dino started but another pair of lips pressed against his own cut the sentence short.

Dino's eyes widened and his heart pounded faster and fasted. Blood rushed to his cheeks. What the hell was happening with his body? Was kissing another man… supposed to feel like this? Why was everything progressing so suddenly? Giotto pulled away, his light eyes darkening with lust.

"I didn't mean the paperwork," Giotto murmured quietly.

"_I think I've really fallen head over heels for you."_


	5. BelHiba

_Belphegor/Hibari_. Well, today was an insanely happy day for me (plus it was my dad's birthday and there was cake, rendering your cake-is-a-lie argument invalid) and I suddenly felt like updating this! Thank you **cursedlonelyheart** for requesting; I also think we need a little more het here~. And, as always, thank all of you so much for faving and reviewing and I shall get on your requests as soon as possible! Up next: Byakuran/Kyoko, then two random requests!

**Disclaimer:** I own nuh-ssing.

* * *

_The game_

Hibari had been cocky.

Too cocky and careless—that's how he ended up being in a critical state. Last time, his opponent ran away and he believed it was because the other boy was scared of his obvious superiority, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Since the last encounter, the other had evolved from simple wire-and-dagger play into something more—something dirty that had caught him momentarily off guard. Hibari was just about to deliver the finishing blow when his opponent surprised him with… _sakura_.

His stomach churned and he missed his target. Hibari Kyoya had a perfect eye—how could a few stupid pink flowers throw his aim? He'd been given the antidote to his sakura-kura a few years ago, so _why_? To put it simply: post-traumatic stress. It was his only weakness, and somehow, his opponent heard it from someone, and he knew who that someone was.

A damn, dirty illusionist.

Hibari winced ever so slightly and stood his ground, the twin tonfa in his hands raised in a defensive pose. Very rarely was he on the defensive—usually, he was the predator, but tonight, he found someone whose rival skills _almost_ matched his own. Wit, strength, cunning. But the sakura trick only made him smirk because it meant his enemy was becoming a little desperate. Slowly, he lowered his metal weapons and took a step forward, leaving a small gap between them. The blonde before him was breathing heavily and blood trickled down the left side of his face but his grin was as wide and menacing as ever.

"This is exciting," Belphegor said, his voice rough. "It's hard to find a worthy opponent sometimes."

"Worthy?" Hibari repeated, lowering his head a little. "You aren't worthy enough to fight me. I'm stronger than you are. You're nothing more than a _cockroach_ that needs to be stepped on."

Suddenly, Belphegor's smirk dropped and a bead of bloody sweat ran down the side of his temple and his breathing stopped. Red saliva dribbled from his mouth and he slowly looked down at the tonfa embedded deeply in his stomach. He coughed and Hibari moved back, letting the prince fall to his knees and clench his stomach. Hibari circled the fallen boy like a predator.

Suddenly, he lunged.

"The prince bows down only to me, now," Hibari said, grabbing a handful of Belphegor's matted blonde hair and forcing him to look into the prefect's dark eyes.

Belphegor's smirk returned and he chuckled. "You are trying to dominate me? _This_ is even more exciting."

Hibari's eyes widened and he stiffened when Belphegor lurched forward, but not to attack him, as he had been expecting. Belphegor pulled away from the skylark, who caught a glimpse of his own blood on the prince's lips before it was licked away. Disgusted, Hibari shivered and grimaced at the sight.

"Ushishishi, I wonder how long I could play with you before you break?"

"Disgusting pervert," Hibari hissed, throwing Belphegor against the nearest wall. "If anyone breaks it will be _you_."

The Varia genius staggered to his feet, knives in hand. "The game is on, then."


End file.
